La Ronde des Couleurs
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Recueil de textes sur les personnages des jeux vidéo et du manga "Pokémon, La Grande Adventure". Fanfiction interactive.
1. Introduction

**! Chapitre explicatif !**

* * *

Hellooow tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord merci de m'accueillir sur ce fandom Pokémon et comme petite entrée en matière, je vous propose un concept original et participatif.

Je vous explique ici le principe de cette série :

* * *

-Il s'agit d'un recueil de textes, plus ou moins indépendants les uns des autres.

-Chaque texte de cette fanfiction sera écrit en fonction d'une image dénichée sur Internet. Je mettrais le lien-web pour la retrouver sur mon profil et la décrirait en préface de chaque texte. L'image correspondant au dernier chapitre mis en ligne sera le logo de cette fanfic.

-A chaque fin de texte, je vous mettrais trois liens menant à des images différentes et vous aurez à choisir entre ces trois images laquelle vous préférez me voir traiter dans le prochain texte. Comme une sorte de défi, oui.

**EDIT:** Comme me l'a fait découvrir ma très chère Shiro-no-Hebi (merci beaucoup!), on ne peut pas ou plus copier/coller une seule ligne d'une fanfiction sur ce site (ce qui est en soi appréciable) donc vous trouverez tous les liens menant aux différentes images sur mon profil. Et je décrirais à la fin de chaque OS les trois images mises en jeu.

-Vous pouvez aussi me proposer une/plusieurs image(s), je les mettrais en jeu comme décrit précédemment. :)

-Si vous voulez m'envoyer des liens en particuliers, vous pouvez via review ou MP, sachez juste qu'il vous faudra les modifier et mettre pas mal de parenthèses pour qu'ils soient acceptés par ce site. Ou vous pouvez m'envoyer ces liens sur mon adresse mail, que vous trouverez sur mon profil, là aussi.

-**Comme l'énonce** le titre et le résumé de ce recueil, je ne ferais principalement que des textes sur les héros/rivaux des jeux vidéo et du manga Pokemon Adventures, qui sont pour moi des êtres différents de par leurs histoires respectives (ex : Red et Green sont amis d'enfance dans le jeux-vidéo alors que dans le manga ils ne se rencontrent qu'une fois leur quête commencée).

-Je veux bien aussi faire des histoires sur les personnages secondaires (ex : les champions d'arènes), ça peut être sympa mais j'espère sincèrement qu'on ne me proposera pas que ça comme texte à écrire (imaginez, je devrais changer mon titre !).

-Si vous me proposez des images en lien avec les personnages de la série TV, elles seront refusées, à part pour Sacha/Régis/Ondine et Pierre. Les autres persos de la série TV, je ne les connais pas, je ne sais pas quel personnalité ils ont et j'ai pas envie de me taper le show pour les connaitre (désolé, j'ai jamais aimé la série TV). A la rigueur je connais bien les personnages suscités (j'ai regardé la première saison uniquement pour Régis, que j'adore :3), mais c'est tout.

-Ha ! Une chose importante aussi, le rating sera différent à chaque texte, ce sera selon l'image et l'inspiration que j'ai eu. Les textes iront donc du K au M et les raisons du rating seront précisées à chaque fois, pour ne pas vous heurter.

-Niveau pairing il pourra y avoir de tout, hétéro, yaoi (hommexhomme) et yuri (femmexfemme) et ce sera précisé en préface de chaque texte !

* * *

Voilà, trêve de blablas, je pense que tout est dit, si vous avez des questions vous pouvez me les poser. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Le premier texte est le seul que j'ai écrit sans vous demander votre avis, mais j'aimais trop cette image alors désolé ! ^^)

* * *

Bisous,

Chibi.


	2. Problème Greenien

Bonjour/bonsoir, voici le tout premier chapitre de cette nouvelle série. Pour celles/ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre d'introduction je vous le conseil, ça vous éclairera un peu sur ce que je fais ici.

Alors l'image utilisée pour ce texte, il s'agit de Red embrassant Green, médusé (vous pouvez retrouver le lien menant à l'image sur mon profil). J'adore cette image alors j'ai absolument voulu faire mon premier OS dessus, texte qui a dérapé à plus de 8 000 mots quand même, j'espère que vous aimerez malgré la longueur. XD

Rating T pour le langage parfois employé par les personnages.

Discraimer: Rien ne m'appartient, Nintendo ne lâche pas mais un jour j'aurais Gold et Silver, et ce jour sera le jour de l'apocalypse, mouhahaha!

Univers utilisé: Celui des jeux-vidéo, la fin des versions Or et Argent surtout.

Pairings/personages: [Red/Green]; Gold et Silver

Avertissements: Shonen-Ai (comprenez légère relation hommexhomme) et langage, même si cela reste soft.

* * *

_Problème Greenien_

* * *

Une musique rock poussée à fond lui vrillait les tympans, assourdissant sa perception de la réalité et faisant battre plus fort son cœur, au rythme sourd des sonorités s'échappant de ses oreilles. Affalé dans un coin sombre de l'arène de Jadielle, Green observait avec nonchalance un jeune garçon semblant venir de Johto vaincre ses disciples, les sens de plus en plus alertes face au dresseur prodigue. A la fois énervé et captivé par l'aisance insupportable avec laquelle le gamin mettait sur le tapis tous ses opposants, depuis son arrivée dans l'arène, le châtain se promit de remédier rapidement aux faiblesses évidentes de ses apprentis.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous vaincus, le champion dut se décider -non sans jurer- à se relever et accueillir son opposant. Coupant le son de son MP3 et retirant ses écouteurs, qu'il laissa ballant sur sa capuche, Green se traîna vers la lumière de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, son habituel regard supérieur sur la figure. Il détailla rapidement le plus jeune, perdu dans la contemplation de son arène, avant de lancer d'un ton parfaitement antipathique.

-Hé gamin, tu t'appelles comment ?

Tirant visiblement le gosse aux cheveux brun de ses pensées, il fut cependant surpris par le regard que celui-ci lui lança, alors qu'il devinait à qui il avait affaire. Les yeux mordorés étaient pétillants, pleins de vie et sûrs d'eux, pas intimidés une seule seconde par le Champion d'arène qu'il découvrait. Les deux anneaux d'or semblaient de feu liquide et étonnèrent Green. Ce regard le ramenait quelques années en arrière, face à un autre regard flamboyant. Et s'il avait pris au début son opposant pour un simple gamin assez doué, le champion sut instinctivement qu'il l'avait largement sous-estimé.

-Moi c'est Gold, répondit alors ledit gamin avec un sourire en coin. Gold de Bourg-Geon, Champion du pays de Jotho, Maître de la Ligue et dans quelques minutes, Champion de Kanto, vu qu'il ne me manque plus que ton badge pour me vanter de ce nouveau titre.

Green cligna alors des yeux, à la fois étonné et amusé par l'orgueil suintant de ces paroles. Pour peu il se serait cru devant une sorte de miroir de son adolescence.

-Et ben, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe en tout cas toi ! rigola-t-il. Peter m'a en effet parlé d'un morveux l'ayant battu, la dernière fois qu'il est venu me rendre visite. Alors ainsi c'est toi … Et ben le monde est petit, sache que tu parles presque à ton égal actuellement. Je suis Green, Green de Bourg-Palette, Champion du pays de Kanto, Champion de l'arène Terre de Jadielle et aussi vainqueur du conseil des quatre. Enchanté, _gamin_.

Tendant la main à son adversaire, qui s'empressa de la serrer, les yeux encore plus brillants qu'avant, il ne put s'empêcher un sourire tordu. Enfin, il ressentait avoir en face de lui un adversaire à sa mesure. Et peut-être l'adversaire qu'il attendait depuis déjà deux ans ?

Deux ans, oui, deux ans. _Et si_ ? Non, il ne devait pas y penser, pas encore, juste se concentrer sur son adversaire … et tout donner.

Il lâcha alors ses pokémons.

Le combat fut long, intense. Intense en émotions, en rebondissements. A la fin, seul Typhlosion resta debout. Green n'avait rien lâché, sa défaite était belle. Il soupira néanmoins, le gamin l'avait vaincu de justesse, et le châtain ne voulait pas que cette deuxième défaite ne soit que ça. Il voulait y croire, mais son espoir restait si faible. Une petite flamme, d'un rouge trop pale, vacillante dans un vent glacial … dans une tempête de neige plutôt.

-J'ai ga-gnééééé !

Le cri de victoire le ramena pourtant à la réalité et il put se détendre. En face de lui, son adversaire s'était pendu au cou de son Pokémon et tous deux tournoyaient sur eux-mêmes en riant. Pour peu, il revoyait en cette scène celle de sa défaite contre Red à la Ligue Pokémon. Deux ans s'étaient déjà passés depuis et il pouvait être fier de la maturité qu'il avait acquise pendant ce temps. Souriant, il décrocha de sa ceinture un badge Terre.

-Hé gamin, revient sur terre une minute s'te plaît, j'ai pas ma journée pour m'occuper de ton cas non plus.

Bon, il avait encore deux-trois points à revoir niveau caractère de merde, mais bon, il était sur la bonne voie. Gold se retourna alors vers lui, un air vexé plaqué sur le visage.

-J'ai un nom tu sais. « Gamin » tu crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? J'ai juste deux ans de moins qu'toi, p't'être trois, mais pas plus et tu m'traites comme un gosse. Je viens de te battre en plus, redressant de ton piédestal le naze !

-Et tu crois que je vais te respecter pour ça sale gosse », dis Green en ricanant, heureux de la répartie qu'avait l'autre. S'approchant, il prit la casquette du « Gamin » en face de lui. La levant bien haut au dessus de lui, il continua. « Je t'respecterais le jour où tu pourras la récupérer de tes propres moyens … de tes propres moyens signifiant sans aide extérieure bien sûr ».

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant s'arrêter le Typhlosion, déjà prêt à aider son maître, et il ne put retenir un fou rire quand il le reporta son regard sur Gold qui le foudroyait du sien, étant bien plus petit que lui. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de se ressaisir et de rendre la casquette usée à son propriétaire, les larmes aux yeux. La lui enfonçant sur la tête, il sentit soudain une petite flamme réchauffer son cœur. C'est donc en souriant au jeune orgueilleux qu'il lui tendit le badge qu'il conservait encore dans sa main.

-Voici le badge Terre, toutes mes félicitations pour cette belle victoire, _Gamin_, tu es le premier à l'obtenir depuis que je suis le champion de cette arène.

Posant délicatement le petit objet dans les mains tendues, il continua.

-Mais ne crois pas que ton voyage et ton apprentissage soient déjà terminés. Tu as encore un long chemin, une vie entière pour grandir, notamment de là.

Tout en parlant, Green posa sa main sur le cœur de Gold.

-Et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose …

Reprenant sa position, -parce qu'un Bad Boy ne devait jamais être tendre trop longtemps- il sourit encore plus en voyant l'air étonné qu'affichait maintenant son adversaire.

-Et pour cela, j'aurais un défi à te faire relever. Si tu réussis et que tu me ramènes la preuve de ta réussite –parce que ce serait trop facile, sinon- j'accepterais de ne plus t'appeler _Gamin_. Qu 'en dis-tu ?

Le regard brillant de Gold suffit à lui répondre.

-Top-là, c'est quoi ton défi !?

L'air presque machiavélique que prit Green à ce moment fit regretter une seconde sa naïveté au plus jeune, avant qu'il ne sache en quoi il consistait, ce défi.

..ooOoo..

Quelques jours plus tard :

-Mais merdre, comment peut-on vivre dans un froid pareeeeeeiiiiillllll !?

La voix de Gold se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le blizzard environnant. Grelottant dans l'air gelé, il allait rebrousser chemin, vaincu, croyant que ce champion lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, quand il aperçut soudain au loin une silhouette gigantesque, puis un rai de feu.

-Trou-vééé !

Il courut alors sans peur vers ce nouveau combat.

..ooOoo..

Au même moment :

Green observait le combat entre deux de ses apprentis d'un regard légèrement endormi. Las du peu de progrès d'une jeune femme qui lui avait supplié il y a maintenant une semaine de l'entraîner, il se demandait comment lui faire gagner confiance en elle et son équipe. Car bien qu'elle semblait posséder de grandes capacités en combats Pokémons, les stress qu'elle manifestait dés qu'elle se sentait observée, par son adversaire ou quelqu'un d'autre, lui faisait perdre tout moyen et au final, le match.

Et pourtant, son équipe avait foi en elle ! Sursautant au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, il se reconcentra pour voir que la demoiselle avait de nouveau perdu. Green soupira une nouvelle fois, près à de nouveau réconforter son élève, faire preuve de gentillesse, tout ça … ce qu'il pouvait détester cette partie de son métier. Avant de stopper tout geste. Devant lui, l'adversaire de la jeune fille avait pris les devant, la félicitant pour avoir réussit à mettre K.O. trois de ses Pokémons et l'encourageant à progresser encore. Le champion d'arène faillit mourir de rire en la voyant bafouiller et prendre une belle teinte rouge à la proposition d'entraînement commun de son séduisant adversaire. Allons bon, voilà que ses élèves flirtaient en plein cours maintenant, allait-il devoir remédier à cela ? Ce serait amusant au moins. C'est d'un air mutin qu'il se rapprocha des deux plus jeunes.

-Mes félicitations pour tes progrès Lucie, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop suave pour être sincère. J'ai écouté votre petite conversation, Damien est plutôt doué, ce serait un bon professeur pour toi, surtout que vous semblez bien vous entendre. Tu serais donc disposé à la prendre sous ton aile, Damien ?

-Oui Green.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage … un sourire tordu, sa marque de fabrique.

-Alors vous avez ma bénédiction tous deux. Mais attention, mon arène n'a pas vocation de lieu de drague, les bécots c'est dehors, OK ?

Il ne put que ricaner devant le léger sourire qu'eut Damien et l'air catastrophé que prit la jeune Lucie, qui bafouilla de plus belle. Haha, c'était bien drôle –qui a dit qu'il était puéril, hein ?-. Au bout d'un moment, pris de pitié pour cette grande timide –il avait déjà bien rit, après tout-, il remercia le reste de ses disciples et les autorisa à quitter l'arène, lui-même retournant chez lui pour la soirée. Si quelqu'un souhaitait l'affronter, le vigile à l'entrée de l'arène le préviendrait.

C'est en passant les portes automatiques que Green revit les deux jeunes tourtereaux, discutant tranquillement dehors. Damien avait préféré discuter programme d'entraînement pour ne pas effrayer sa belle. Il y allait en douceur, ce n'était pas stupide. Le Champion les laissa donc seuls, se disant qu'il serait peut-être trop mesquin de leur souhaiter une « Bonne soirée ». Il les embêterait demain.

Cette « attention » envers eux le surprit soudainement. Voilà qu'il devenait gentil, ça c'était étrange ! Depuis qu'il avait repris cette arène, c'est d'une main de fer qu'il la dirigeait, récoltant souvent l'indignation des autres Champions d'Arène. Mais il se foutait royalement de leur avis, alors il continuait comme il souhaitait.

Rentrant les mains dans son vieux sweat à capuche, il traîna encore un peu sur le chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, encore moins aujourd'hui qu'hier. Il ne voulait pas se trouver de nouveau seul devant sa télé, à zapper sur son canapé, une bière et des restes devant lui. La solitude le pesait tellement, mais la compagnie d'autres personnes de son âge l' insupportait réellement. Un des plus grands paradoxes _Green_ien, il ne savait que faire de sa peau. Si seulement _lui_ était là …

Relevant la tête vers le ciel étoilé, ses pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers deux personnes. Il grogna, cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'il avait envoyé ce gosse chercher Red, et toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir dès le lendemain, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait mal, au bord de l'explosion. Penser lui faisait mal, marcher lui faisait mal, ne rien faire lui faisait mal, chaque chose qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas le renvoyait à son impuissance et son dégoût de lui-même. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était faire descendre de cette stupide montagne enneigée son abruti d'ami. Pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui, au moins une fois, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé, mûri –un peu-. Mais à chaque essai, à chaque fois qu'il s'était levé et s'était précipité vers le Mont Argenté, il s'était stoppé devant l'entrée, stoppé devant ses peurs et sa stupidité.

Il avait alors lâchement attendu quelqu'un capable de l'aider, pour ramener son ami, son rival, et qu'ils puissent s'expliquer, enfin.

Pourquoi attendre cette aide extérieur? Par peur d'un rejet. Red était stupide et lui trop peu confiant en lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait parfois pas en l'être qu'il était devenu, il y avait trop de choses qui avaient changé en lui. D'ado doué mais égoïste, uniquement attiré par son rêve de devenir Maître Pokémon, sa défaite lui avait appris qu'il y avait plus important, au moment où il l'avait perdu. Il avait un peu mûri, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il s'était retrouvé seul.

Car son ami d'enfance le fuyait, il ne voyait pas d'autres termes pour décrire son absence. Green se souvenait encore des soirées passées chez le brun silencieux. A cette époque le jeune garçon ne rêvait pas d'aventures à travers le pays et avait un unique but dans la vie, beaucoup plus altruiste. Combler le vide que laissait l'absence de son père dans le cœur de sa mère. Mais cela faisait deux ans maintenant que le Maître Pokémon s'était muré dans sa forteresse de glace, n'en descendant qu'une fois de temps en temps rassurer sa mère sur ce qu'il devenait.

_Belle mentalité_, grogna intérieurement Green. Shootant dans une canette à terre, il la regarda valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres, passant fugitivement de la lumière des réverbères à l'obscurité de la nuit. Il resta alors là, immobile, son cœur se serrant une nouvelle fois de douleur.

-Imbécile.

Les larmes refusèrent encore une fois de couler de son cœur trop sec, mais une profonde tristesse l'emplit. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son appartement la tête basse, l'esprit trop encombré de ses noires pensées pour se soucier de ce que d'autres pouvaient penser de lui en le voyant actuellement. Insérant la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, il rentra et se reconnecta brusquement à la réalité. Il lâcha une dernière fois.

-Imbécile.

Il ne savait même plus qui il invectivait ainsi, lui ou Red. Il décida alors qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Plusieurs minutes après, l'eau fraîche coulant sur son corps, il put se détendre totalement, se remémorant la raison pour laquelle il avait confiance en ce Gold. Tout simplement parce qu'il était le portrait craché de ce qu'avait été Red durant son voyage. Brûlant, passionné, indomptable … imbattable. Une flamme vivant pour lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie, ne se souciant que de lui, sans remords envers une mère qui l'avait poussé et encouragé dans cette voie, voulant uniquement son bonheur.

Une flamme qui l'avait brûlé plus d'une fois, qui l'avait presque détruit lors de leur dernier combat. Une flamme qui s'était alors consumée, prise de remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son ami et qui avait décidée de briller au loin, pour ne plus blesser celui qui comptait pour elle.

Si seulement Green comptait réellement pour Red ! Parfois, le châtain avait des doutes dessus, mais ils s'évaporaient rapidement au souvenir douloureux du lien qu'ils avaient partagé enfants, qui s'était fortifié avec leur rivalité et qu'il avait lui-même brisé, n'acceptant pas sa défaite.

Car c'était de sa faute si l'autre s'était exilé loin de lui ! Green avait tout simplement boudé son ami après avoir perdu, ayant beaucoup de mal à accepter d'être passé si près du titre qu'il convoitait tant, celui de Maître Pokémon. Red n'avait pas insisté à ce moment, puis il était parti sans le prévenir au Mont Argenté et quand Green en avait compris la cause, il était trop tard. Ces sentiments douloureux de rejet et d'impuissance, associés à la peur d'avoir commis une faute irrécupérable le paralysait maintenant. Et il se dégoûtait, sachant que s'il se donnait les moyens de vaincre ses appréhensions, l'autre lui pardonnerait facilement. Mais la méritait-il vraiment, cette rédemption ?

Oui, la méritait-il vraiment ? Non, il le savait et toute cette bille d'émotions négatives qui l'emprisonnait, le rendait impuissant à faire le moindre pas. C'est comme s'il s'était fait prisonnier des lianes de ses tourments. Il lui avait fallu alors qu'une autre flamme vienne lécher ses menottes végétales pour les sentir céder sous le feu doré de la combativité. Green sourit. Cette flamme, il l'avait attendu longtemps, et depuis son passage, malgré cette nouvelle inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour le jeune garçon, il avait remarqué qu'il bougeait plus librement, ses liens ayant du mal à se reformer.

Certes il restait tout de même prisonnier de ses peurs et incertitudes, mais ça on ne le changerait pas, jusqu'au bout de ce quiproquo il douterait. Pourtant il avait foi en ce jeune homme au cœur d'or pour l'aider à faire descendre son ami de sa retraite. Pour le reste, il lui faudrait gérer sans trop se prendre la tête, même s'il doutait d'y arriver facilement.

Refermant la porte de la douche derrière lui, Green attrapa une serviette et s'essuya avec, quand il entendit son portable sonner. Cherchant des yeux le petit objet rouge, il pesta contre cette manie qu'avait sa mère de l'appeler ainsi chaque soir. Il n'était plus un gosse tout de même ! Prenant mécaniquement l'appareil sans regarder qui pouvait bien l'appeler, il lâcha.

-Bonsoir maman, je vais toujours aussi bien qu'hier, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une demi-pizza dans le frigo et il m'a semblé voir deux tomates et des fruits dans le bac à légume. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de m'apporter à manger ce soir, d'accord ?

La voix qui lui répondit le fit par-contre tressaillir.

-Euuuhhh d'accord, mais je ne suis pas sûr de préférer que tu m'appelles « Maman » plutôt que « Gamin ». Mais sérieux t'as plus que ça à manger ?

-Gold ?

-Et oui mon pote ! Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que ce soit ta « Môman » ? C'est mimi tout plein dis voir, elle t'appelle tous les soirs c'est ça, hmm ?

Décollant le portable de son oreille pour voir le nom de son correspondant s'afficher, Green vira au rouge Magicarpe en réalisant sa méprise. Maintenant le môme avait de quoi le charrier pendant des semaines. Prêt à répondre à l'insolent qui continuait à se moquer de lui, il fut néanmoins pris de court par ce que lui dit son interlocuteur.

-… et maintenant tu peux même m'appeler « Maître », enfin en théorie, vu qu'on est aussi fort l'un que l'autre. J'ai pas gagné, mais j'ai pas perdu non plus, on a fait match nul avec Red. D'ailleurs t'aurais du voir ce combat, c'était trop trop top, y a plus d'neige sur cette montagne. Typhlo' et son Dracaufeu on réchauffé l'atmosphère pour des décennies, j'te jure, j'ai la peau roussie par les flammes !

L'appréhension remonta alors dans son ventre, Green eut le souffle coupé en attendant que l'autre finisse son monologue pour arriver à l'élément qui le préoccupait réellement, à savoir son ami d'enfance. Et il eut rapidement sa réponse, qui le chamboula complètement.

-Mais sérieux mec, j'ai la dalle maintenant ! Et toi tu me dis qu'il y a plus qu'un pauvre morceau d'pizza d'comestible chez toi, mais ça va jamais suffire pour troiiisss !

-Pour trois ? Attend, tu veux dire que tu compte venir chez moi avec Red ce soir !? T'as vraiment réussi à le faire descendre de sa montagne celui-là !

Son cœur explosa de joie, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Wep mon pote ! Et j'ai même pas eu besoin d'insister, quand je lui ai dit que tu semblais vouloir le voir, il a eu l'air surpris, a réfléchi un moment et je cite, a dit « Pourquoi pas » … Par contre il est pas très causant, j'me sens pas franchement à l'aise avec lui.

Green sourit devant la réplique innocente.

-T'inquiète, une fois qu'il te connaîtra mieux il sera plus ouvert avec toi. Mais c'est quoi le programme alors ?

C'est qu'il était légèrement, très légèrement pris de court, là.

-Ben j'pensais qu'on pourrait venir manger chez toi et p't'être aussi y crécher ce soir, si t'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

-J'te répondrais bien que non, mais comme je vis dans un studio, même si j'ai un grand lit va falloir se serrer pour dormir, et puis je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'y inviter deux hommes non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour la bouffe par contre, pas de problème, la supérette de la ville ne ferme pas la nuit, je nous ferai des pâtes.

-Cool, le temps que l'infirmière ait finit de soigner nos pokémons, ensuite on arrive par la voie des airs. Pour la suite on verra. On se retrouve où, devant l'arène ?

-Plutôt à l'entrée nord de la ville, c'est bien plus proche de chez moi. Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes arrivés et je viens vous chercher, ok ?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure !

-A toute …

Green referma le clapet de son téléphone, les yeux dans le vide, prenant petit à petit conscience de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Red et Gold s'étaient combattus, avaient fait match nul et le gamin avait convaincu son rival de toujours de revenir vers lui.

Se laissant tomber sur son grand canapé-lit, le châtain souffla, ne croyant toujours pas aux paroles échangées. Il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, en un tic nerveux. Sentant son ventre se tordre d'angoisse, il se releva rapidement et choisit dans sa penderie des fringues au hasard, décidant de s'activer pour combattre le stress qu'il sentait grimper. Maintenant habillé, il quitta son appartement et se dirigea à grand pas vers la supérette, saluant au passage tous les habitants qu'il croisait sur son chemin. C'est un peu moins nerveux qu'il arriva à sa destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour lui et il se dirigea automatiquement vers une étagère à gauche, n'ayant aucune hésitation sur ce qu'il devait prendre. Les bras chargés il revint vers l'entré, déposant son fardeau sur le comptoir d'accueil, où une jolie brune le salua avant de l'encaisser. Il répondit quasi-automatiquement d'un sourire charmeur, ne prenant cependant pas la peine d'en connaître l'effet sur la demoiselle, contrairement à ses habitudes. Ce soir il avait d'autres préoccupations. Il se sentait d'ailleurs déjà beaucoup moins seul, depuis cet échange téléphonique.

Plus apaisé, il retourna tranquillement chez lui, notant au passage qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu d'appel de sa mère. Lâchant un soupir en même temps que ses courses dans la cuisine, il attrapa son fixe et composa le numéro de son ancienne maison, se disant néanmoins que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure attitude à adopter s'il voulait être traité comme un adulte. Se raccrocher à sa mère dès qu'elle manquait de l'appeler était puéril, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle quand elle changeait ses habitudes. Après tout, s'inquiéter pour sa mère était normal, non ?

Attendant patiemment qu'elle décroche, il cala le téléphone sans fil contre son oreille et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine, ouvrant un tiroir et prenant une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau. Quand enfin une voix résonna, énervée.

-Allô ? Je vous préviens, si vous êtes un représentant de je-ne-sais-trop-quel-pokémarque, raccrochez immédiatement avant que je ne m'énerve réellement.

Green sourit, telle mère tel fils.

-Bonsoir maman, j'ai l'impression que tu vas plutôt bien.

-Ho mon poussin c'est toi ! Comment tu vas ? Red est déjà avec toi ou pas ?

-… Et bien, les nouvelles vont vite, fit Green, surpris. Comment tu sais que?

-Que Red est revenu ? l'interrompit-elle, excitée. Miranda m'a prévenue, elle mange à la maison ce soir.

Comprenant tout de suite pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé, il soupira. Elles devaient déjà être plongées dans les souvenirs de leur enfance, à lui et Red. Mieux valait raccrocher rapidement, pourtant, il demanda, pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

-J'imagine que ce doit être atelier photo dans le salon, alors ne la dérange pas, mais demande lui pardon pour moi, d'accord ?

La réponse qui lui revient était douce, affectueuse.

-Comme tu veux mon poussin, mais je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en a jamais voulu tu sais. Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux aussi stupides l'un que l'autre, la faute est partagée, je dirais. Mais au fait, tu as assez à manger pour trois ? Et cette nuit, vous vous arrangez comment ?

-Pff je les attendais, ces questions. Pour la bouffe, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé faire un tour au supermarché. Pour ce qui est du couchage par contre, je verrai comment on s'arrange avec Red et le gamin mais je pense pas pouvoir les crécher tous les deux chez moi ... Le mieux j'imagine ce serait qu'ils dorment à Bourg Palette. Si tu pouvais préparer mon lit et le couchage supplémentaire, ce serait vraiment sympa.

-Le couchage supplémentaire ? … Non, ne me dit pas que tu compte venir dormir à la maison ce soir !

-On verra maman ne t'excite pas, mais oui, peut-être … Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon poussin ! Répondit-elle, surexcitée.

-Pour la millionième fois je ne suis pas un poussin!

-Oui oui, j'ai bien compris mon petit poussin chéri.

Raccrochant, il se concentra sur sa préparation de pâtes, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette conversation s'était plutôt bien passée et lui avait redonné un peu de courage, même s'il angoissait encore.

Préférant oblitérer toutes pensées sur son meilleur ami pour l'instant, sachant pertinemment qu'avec le gamin avec eux ils ne pourraient pas parler librement, il préféra ne pas encore penser à la conversation qu'ils se devaient d'avoir et qui le terrorisait un peu. Green continua à faire à manger, avec entrain. Quand enfin il eut finit de préparer ce qu'il cuisinait, il laissa reposer le tout et sortit de la cuisine, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il prit au passage son vieux sweat abîmé qui traînait sur son porte-manteau. Sortant de chez lui en l'enfilant, il vit alors une fine buée apparaître sur son champ de vision. C'est qu'il faisait encore assez froid le soir, même si les journées ensoleillées étaient encore douces et agréables.

Se calant sur la barre de sécurité de l'immeuble, il tourna la tête vers les étoiles, cherchant à apaiser son esprit. C'est alors qu'une ombre gigantesque, suivie d'une autre, passa devant son champ de vision, le faisant se redresser. Les ombres semblaient se diriger vers le sol, et il put les voir se poser à l'entrée nord de la ville. N'attendant pas l'appel du jeune Gold, il se dirigea à pas vifs vers l'endroit où les choses s'étaient posées. Enjambant l'escalier du vieil immeuble dans lequel il vivait, il sauta et se réceptionna dans l'herbe tendre, puis il courut le plus vite possible, sans réfléchir, le cœur battant.

C'est à peine s'il entendit son portable sonner, qu'il arrivait déjà au carrefour de sa rue avec l'avenue principale de Jadielle. Tournant alors à droite, il continua sa course vers les deux silhouettes qu'il distinguait de mieux en mieux grâce à la lumière des réverbères. Il sembla d'ailleurs surprendre les deux bruns en arrivant ainsi en trombe.

Pourquoi était-il allé si vite ? Il n'en savait rien, une pulsion subite, un besoin impétueux qui lui ressemblait bien peu. Mais au final qu'est-ce-que ça lui avait fait du bien !

Il ralentit en arrivant à la hauteur de ses deux amis, le sourire aux lèvres. Red était bel et bien là, le regardant avec une expression neutre et indéchiffrable sur le visage. Pourtant Green ne se formalisa pas du manque de réaction apparente du mystérieux brun, étant depuis toujours coutumier de la réserve propre à son ancien rival. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il pratiquait la difficile mission d'apprivoiser le « Red » sauvage, et il savait parfaitement que l'animal, d'un naturel craintif et réservé, n'était pas très démonstratif.

Se rapprochant doucement, ses yeux accrochés à ceux de son vis-à-vis, il fut pourtant ramené à terre par une voix encore un peu enfantine, qui l'appelait, ainsi que Red.

-Heu … désolé les gars, mais je vais pas pouvoir rester au final. J'avais totalement oublié, mais on est mercredi aujourd'hui, et le mercredi j'ai entraînement avec un … un ami. Et il doit m'attendre là, et je suis carrément à la bourre. J'y ai pensé en volant, pardon, vraiment.

L'air presque catastrophé du gamin et ses excuses confuses firent comprendre à Green qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Bien, si c'était si simple, ok. Mais le gosse non plus ne s'échapperait pas aussi facilement, il avait fait des pâtes pour lui aussi, merde !

-Ok, mais c'est à charge de revanche, tu me préviens quand tu es libre et on se fait quelque chose ensemble, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci Green. Les amis, bonne soirée !

-Toi aussi.

Le regardant s'envoler sur un Pokémon oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Green, se demandant si le gamin ne les avaient pas laissés pour une autre raison que cette histoire d'entraînement étrange –surtout que vu l'heure tardive, l'autre avait dû arrêter de l'attendre-. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui l'observait silencieusement, son regard lui brûlant le cou. Il sourit faiblement.

-Allez viens, on ne va pas rester comme deux cons plantés là dans l'noir, en plus ça caille. Il fait bien meilleur chez moi.

Se retournant sans attendre de réponse, il fut tout de fois surpris d'entendre s'élever en plus des pas derrière lui une voix qu'il connaissait bien, juste un peu plus grave que dans ses souvenirs. C'est que Red avait grandi lui aussi, durant ces deux ans.

-Il fait déjà bien meilleur qu'au Mont Argenté.

Green pouffa, cette phrase stupide, c'était du Red tout craché quand il se sentait embarrassé.

-Ouais, j'imagine. Faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques comment un type aussi frileux que toi a réussi à tenir aussi longtemps sur cette montagne gelée.

Pourtant son sourire se fana aussitôt, en fait il n'était pas si sûr de la vouloir tout de suite, sa réponse. Mais son homologue était bavard aujourd'hui, peut-être la solitude l'avait affectée, au final. Il lui répondit au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais juste pas rentrer à Kanto, c'est tout, mais tu m'as appelé alors ...

-Quoi ?

Green stoppa son geste alors qu'il insérait la clé dans la serrure de sa porte. L'autre parlait trop doucement pour qu'il comprenne, or il voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez le brun. Posant ses yeux verts sur le visage maintenant adulte de son rival, il sursauta. L'autre avait tant changé en à peine deux ans ! Leur voyage à travers Kanto les avait déjà marqués, mais là, sous la lumière artificielle des néons de son immeuble, il se rendait bien plus compte de l'évolution d'un être humain en deux années, vu qu'il n'avait pas vu une seule fois son rival durant tout ce temps.

Il dut de nouveau tourner la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer violemment. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Ça fait rien, allez rentre.

Le châtain regarda passer son ami d'un air mélancolique, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il savait ce sentiment égoïste, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir voir les plus ou moins légères modifications physiques et mentales s'opérer chez Red, pouvoir simplement continuer de grandir avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas voulue lui, cette « séparation ». Mais quoi qu'il en dise, il en était le principal responsable, alors maintenant que la chance s'offrait à lui, il rattraperait le temps perdu.

Alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui, son regard se dirigea de nouveau sur Red, et il eut un sourire sincère devant l'air gêné du brun. Ce dernier semblait toujours si mal à l'aise quand il était invité quelque part. Même chez Green et sa mère, chez qui il passait presque autant de temps que chez lui enfant, il n'était jamais parvenu à se détendre. Prenant l'air le plus dégagé possible, il entama la conversation pour détendre Red.

-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici, je n'avais pas encore aménagé quand tu es parti. Alors voilà mon chez-moi, 35m² d'indépendance et de liberté, loin des carottes vapeurs de ma mère.

Bien sûr, la pointe d'humour marcha. Red se décontracta légèrement et eut un petit sourire nostalgique au souvenir d'un Green continuellement fâché avec sa mère au sujet du « plat du jour ».

-D'ailleurs c'est pâtes aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table, ce serait gentil, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper après que Gold ait appelé.

Le brun hocha de la tête et se retrouva à poser face à face deux assiettes, des couverts, deux verres, tandis que Green finissait de préparer leur repas. Celui-ci écoutait distraitement les bruits légers qui emplissaient son appartement et le tranquillisait. Entendre Red s'activer derrière lui, sans même le voir, avait un effet terriblement apaisant sur lui. L'autre ne s'était pas enfui quand Gold leur avait fait faux bond, même si le châtain avait bien vu le regard catastrophé de son ami quand il avait compris qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir prévu, ce coup là –tout comme lui, d'ailleurs- … il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie le jeune adolescent.

Le champion d'arène interrompit le fil de ses pensées tout comme ses mouvements en se trouvant soudainement face à une absence de bruit total. _Non ! _Son cœur eut un raté et il se retourna alors brusquement, pour voir le dos de son ami, immobile dans un coin de son studio. Lâchant un profond soupir de soulagement –son cœur était mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui- il contourna la table pour se poster à côté de Red, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il regardait.

-Il y a pas longtemps, cette affiche était au-dessus du canapé-lit, mais j'ai eu envie de changement récemment et le temps que je me décide à poser mon nouveau papier peint, je l'ai mise ici.

Encadrée et mise sous verre, posée pour l'instant dans un angle du studio, l'affiche, représentant les trois starters proposés à tous les futurs dresseurs de Kanto, n'avait pas jauni ni été dégradée depuis le temps ou enfants, les deux amis se recueillaient religieusement devant en parlant de leurs futures aventures. Red eut un sourire mélancolique.

-Tu l'as gardée.

-Oui.

Green souriait plus franchement, il n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette affiche qui avait tant représenté pour lui enfant. Elle lui rappelait ses rêves, ses espoirs. Certes il avait voulu la déchirer de rage quand Red l'avait vaincu, mais jamais, non jamais il n'avait pu le faire, ç'aurait été comme se détruire en partie …

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir revivre de nouveau cet instant.

La voix de son ami le tira des images du passé. Clignant des yeux, il ne put qu'être attendri par le regard heureux que posait Red sur le Salaméche du poster. Non il ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir détruit ses rêves, il avait grandit, mûri et avait compris qu'il y avait bien plus important qu'être Maître de la Ligue dans sa vie. Son corps se mouva alors naturellement, sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Se collant dans le dos du brun, il lui chuchota à l'oreille une simple phrase, avant de se décoller et de se retourner reprendre sa préparation, n'attendant aucune réponse particulière.

-Moi je suis très bien là, avec toi.

Comme il le pensait, Red resta là, sans bouger. Green se mordit alors la lèvre inférieur, il y était peut-être allé trop fort, le brun avait du mal avec tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin aux sentiments. Il était d'une nature timide, introverti, qui tranchait avec la flamme ardente qui apparaissait dans ses yeux à la simple évocation des Pokémons. Le châtain faillit se retourner pour temporiser, trouver une explication bidon à cette phrase trop équivoque qu'il venait de lâcher. Mais il ne fit rien, d'une part car il voulait que l'autre sache, qu'il comprenne et lui donne sa réponse –en fuyant définitivement ou en restant là, avec lui-, d'autre part car le champion d'arène était maintenant tétanisé, se demandant encore s'il voulait vraiment savoir, voir ses derniers espoirs brisés ou non. Oui, lui aussi était un cas en matière de sentiments, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, il prit le plat devant lui et se retourna, pour voir son ami de toujours dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés et réfléchissant sérieusement. Ça le fit rire et il rejoignit la pièce à vivre avec entrain, comprenant que l'autre n'avait vraiment rien compris de ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il y réfléchissait. Des deux, Red était le plus lent d'esprit. Mais le châtain appréciait réellement la simplicité du brun. Bon, il l'aimait, c'était clair. Et il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour le découvrir. Reste à savoir ce que l'autre ressentait pour lui … vaste programme. Il l'appela pour qu'il vienne manger et fut surpris en croisant le regard de Red. Le même qu'il avait avant de l'affronter, mais quelque chose de différent brillait dans ses yeux.

-Écoute-moi s'il te plaît Green, lâcha le brun d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Je … Je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que tu m'as dit mais si tu m'a demandé de venir ici, c'est pour qu'on parle n'est-ce pas ? Alors parlons. Je … il y a deux ans, quand je t'ai vaincu et que je suis devenu Maître de la Ligue, tu as encaissé le coup mais ça nous a éloigné l'un de l'autre. Tu m'en voulais, je sentais ta tristesse alors je suis partit compléter le Pokédex, dans l'espoir que tu m'en veuilles moins à mon retour. Mais même à ce moment, quand j'ai trouvé et capturé tous les Pokémons de Kanto, j'ai bien vu que tu m'en voulais d'avoir en plus réalisé le rêve de ton grand-père. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à venir m'excuser auprès de toi. Et quand j'ai vu que tu te rapprochais d'une fille, j'ai fuis, sans comprendre pourquoi, là aussi… Et quand je me suis retrouvé seul, au Mont Argenté, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, je ne pouvais plus redescendre en bas, je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir détourner la tête dès que je t'appelais, faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose d'urgent et partir en t'excusant. C'était trop dur, tu comprends ? Moi je t'ai toujours admiré, tu étais mon ami, mon modèle. Tu savais tant de chose, sur les Pokémons, sur ce pays, ses traditions et sur tout en fait … Je, Je te jalousais petit mais voir que j'ai pu te battre ne m'a rien apporté de bon, je t'ai blessé, j'ai perdu ton amitié et je m'en suis tant voulu … pardon, tout ça c'est de ma faute …

Les larmes qui perlaient des yeux fermées s'écroulèrent sur le sol, petit à petit. Green était tétanisé, il savait qu'il avait blessé profondément son ami par son rejet égoïste mais il ignorait la profondeur de la culpabilité et de l'amertume du brun. Aussi il avança à pas lents dans la direction du petit animal blessé, avançant sa main pour recueillir les perles salées qui enlaidissait son visage, les chassant une à une.

-Ne t'excuse pas, le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'est moi. J'étais con à cette époque, trop con pour ne pas comprendre que je te faisais du mal. Je ne pensais qu'à mon ego, j'ai compris depuis qu'il y avait plus important que la victoire ou la défaite dans la vie, j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un abruti qui avait tout fichu en l'air, mon don pour les combats, une partie de ma vie et surtout, surtout, notre amitié, à laquelle j'ai toujours accordé plus d'importance que tout, en plus.

L'air gêné de Red le fit sourire, et il se demanda une seconde si c'était plus dû à leur petit discours, où à ses doigts caressant maintenant doucement sa joue. Il décida de vérifier, une audace nouvelle se propageant dans ses veines. Il serra alors le plus petit contre lui, murmurant à son oreille d'une voix chaude et semi-amusée.

-C'est cette fille avec qui tu m'as souvent vu en revenant à Bourg-Palette, Blue, ma cousine, qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point je pouvais tenir à toi. Elle vivait aussi une mauvaise passe avec sa meilleure amie, et elle était venue ici, faire un point pour mieux digérer la situation et pour pouvoir enfin lui pardonner ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais dans son esprit tout était clair, elle tenait à elle et reconnaissait sa part de responsabilité dans leur problème. Son aide m'a été précieuse pour ouvrir les yeux, mais à ce moment-là …

Le châtain resserra alors son étreinte et fourra sa tête dans le creux du cou de Red. Ce souvenir était trop douloureux.

-A ce moment-là, tu n'étais déjà plus là, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais partit t'entraîner je ne sais pas où, le temps que je réalise que je t'avais blessé, il était trop tard. Puis tu as donné des nouvelles à ta mère, qui a contacté la mienne et j'ai su que tu comptais rester au Mont Argenté. J'ai alors pris les devant, je voulais venir te chercher, mais devant ce pic solitaire, j'ai compris que je n'y arriverais pas, que je méritais ce qu'il m'arrivait et que j'étais encore bien trop stupide pour réussir à m'excuser. C'est con, mais j'ai été paralysé par ma culpabilité. Là où Blue a foncé, moi j'ai attendu, espéré, mais tu n'es pas descendu de ta montagne. Je suis alors devenu Champion d'arène, pour ne pas m'effondrer. Puis je me suis dit que la prochaine personne qui pourrait me battre, je lui parlerais de toi, ça m'a redonné espoir, un peu. Et au bout de deux longues années, qui arrive … un jeune garçon qui est ton portrait craché, j'ai alors compris –presque- tout de suite qu'il pourrait nous aider… Je crois que je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait, lui aussi, pour moi.

Souriant sereinement, il reprit alors contact avec la réalité. Le mutisme et surtout l'immobilisme du brun étonna Green, qui se redressa un peu, pour éclater d'un nouveau rire franc devant la figure cramoisi de son ami, avant de le lâcher.

-Merde Red, tu me fais un sketch là ! Je t'ai juste serré dans mes bras et tu réagis comme une jeune vierge qu'on déshabille. Je sais que t'aimes pas trop les contacts physiques et que t'es plus trop habitué non plus, avec ton exil, mais là quand même, c'est juste un petit câlin de rien du tout !

-A, Arrête, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est toi et ton discours, je n'imaginais pas que tu avais autant pensé à moi que j'ai pu penser à toi, durant tout ce temps. Moi aussi j'ai voulu te revoir, mais je n'y arrivais pas non plus. Je suis juste surpris et heureux que tu aies trouvé ce Gold, c'est tout !

L'air renfrogné du brun se métamorphosa en croisant les yeux grand ouverts et totalement surpris de son homologue et il réalisa seulement sa bourde. Son visage reprit une jolie teinte carmin alors qu'il comprenait avoir divulgué une partie de ses sentiments envers le châtain, qui éclata de rire et le reprit dans ses bras en l'entendant de nouveau bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Red s'agrippa alors au sweat contre lui et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'hilarité de Green s'estompe. Il riait de bonheur et cela fit sourire le brun. Un petit sourire timide, à peine visible, mais tout autant rempli de joie. Il était bien, là, il se sentait à sa place, enfin. Et puis ce son, le rire de son rival lui avait tant manqué … Celui-ci entendit alors un estomac gargouiller et s'écarta de nouveau, proposant à l'être qui lui était le plus cher de venir manger.

-On a été bien cons !

-Mmh.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et ce fut un appel de mères-poules semi-inquiètes qui leur fit se rendre compte qu'il était tard, très tard, que l'album photo avait été épluché à fond en les attendant et qu'il ne leur restait plus aucun souvenir croustillant à se remémorer pour combler l'absence de leur « petits ».

-Tu seras à l'arène demain ? demanda Red en sortant de l'appartement.

-Ouais comme d'hab, soupira l'autre. Si tu veux venir y faire un tour ne te gênes pas, tu verras les modifs que j'y ai apporté à la suite de Giovanni.

-Je verrais, si ma mère me laisse sortir de la maison sans me faire culpabiliser, pourquoi pas.

-Ho mon pauvre elle va pas te lâcher là, dit-il en ricanant. Et s'il te plaît redis bien à la mienne que je suis désolé de lui avoir fait une fausse joie mais qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici cette nuit, avec mes obligations …

Il fit un geste vague de la main, avant de la laisser retomber contre sa cuisse.

-Je lui dirais, bonne nuit Green.

-A demain, répondit-il en souriant.

-Heu je, … oui, à demain.

Le champion d'arène eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant le visage de nouveau rouge de son homologue. Puis il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Green remarqua un changement d'attitude de la part du brun. Il allait prendre de nouveau la parole pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand l'autre s'avança sans le regarder et l'embrassa doucement, avant de déguerpir réellement avec un nouveau « A demain » presque chuchoté. Sous le choc, Green mit un moment avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé. Son cœur se mit à pulser plus fort et il porta une main à ses lèvres, avant qu'un sourire n'y apparaisse.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mûri en deux ans …

..ooOoo..

Même heure, autre endroit:

Arrivé à l'Antre du Dragon, Gold descendit de son Airmure, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Il se précipita dans le fond, courant désespérément à la recherche d'une forme se découpant dans les ombres. Aucune. Personne quand il arriva là où se tenait d'ordinaire Silver. Il était prés de minuit, son rival ne l'avait pas attendu jusque-là, forcément.

-Et meeerde…

Gold prit un temps pour regagner son souffle.

-Mais quel con je fais !

_Et pourquoi ça me fait tellement mal de pas pouvoir le voir, l'affronter, lui raconter ma semaine, juste passer un peu de temps avec lui … ?_

Tout à ses réflexions, il shoota de rage dans un caillou qui atterrit dans une zone d'ombre, la faisant vaciller sans qu'il le remarque. S'apprêtant à partir, il se reçut alors un projectile dur sur le coin de la tête et se retourna en geignant, une main sur la bosse qui ne tarderait pas à se former.

-Aie, Silver, c'est toi ?

Et en effet, des ombres sortit un jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux rouge-feu et au regard gris métallique.

-Tsshhh ouais c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? répondit le voleur en le fusillant du regard, un caillou dans la main … Franchement je peux savoir ce qui te prend de venir me déranger à c't'heure ? Merde j'étais en train de dormir et toi tu m'agresse en plein sommeil avec ça!

Pour la peine, Gold se reçut un nouveau projectile en pleine poire, à savoir le pauvre caillou incriminé, qui lui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-D, désolé Silver ! Je savais pas que … Attends, répète, t'as dit que tu dormais ici ? Pffff.

-Ça te pose un problème le sale gosse de riche débile _et _douillet ?

-Hahaha, avoue plutôt que tu m'attendais de pied ferme oui !

-Même dans tes rêves ne t'avise pas de m'imaginer ainsi, siffla l'autre, les joues quand même un peu rouge. Et toi, t'as gâché ta nuit –et la mienne accessoirement- pour venir ici, pourquoi ?

-Ben, on avait dit qu'on s'entraînerait ici tous les mercredis ensemble et je tiens toujours mes promesses, alors je suis venu, même si je suis vachement en retard, d'ailleurs pardon, j'ai totalement oublié quel jour on était et le temps que je revienne de Kanto, ben il était tard … encore pardon ?

Le demi-sourire contrit de Gold donna soudain d'étranges envies de meurtres à son rival mais il s'abstint, soupirant. Il s'en fichait de ses explications. C'était ce crétin qui voulait depuis le début faire ami-ami, pas lui. Et _NON_ il n'était pas heureux de ce fait. _NON_ il n'avait pas passé sa journée à regarder l'entrée de la grotte plutôt que de s'entraîner réellement … _NON_ il n'était pas en plein déni, sûrement pas …

-Nuance, j'ai dit que _je_ m'entraînais ici les mercredis et que si tu voulais un duel tu pouvais venir, rien de plus, tu n'as pas à venir toutes les semaines si tu as mieux à faire. Je ne t'attendais pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, abruti de gosse mégalomane qui se prend pour le centre du monde.

-Quoi ! Maaiiiihheeeuuu, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me traite de gosse ? Non, franchement là c'est abusé, on a le même âge toi et moi !

-Physiquement oui, mais mentalement …

Gold resta estomaqué à cette réplique, mais, mais comment ce type osait-il le traiter ainsi ? Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le rejoindre ! Il remarqua alors le léger sourire en coin qui commençait à s'afficher sur le visage de Silver et sourit moqueusement lui aussi. Bien, si l'autre attendait sa réponse, il serait servi. Après tout, le jeune voleur s'adressait maintenant à un des deux Maîtres Pokémon de Johto et Kanto, non mais !

* * *

Voilàààà! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Et maintenant vous pouvez voter pour le prochain texte de cette série, je vous décris ici les trois images mises en jeu, dont vous pouvez retrouver les liens sur mon profil, si vous voulez les voir:

Image 1: Red cosplayé en Pikachu (et probablement saoul), s'agrippant à Green, rouge de gêne.

Image 2: Ruby et Sapphire un peu plus âgés (fin de l'adolescence), Ruby dans le dos de Sapphire et lui prenant délicatement la main.

Image 3: Ruby, Sapphire, Red, Yellow, Gold et Crystal en tenues d'écolier, faisant une photo de groupe.

Bisous et à une prochaine!

Chibi


End file.
